Talk:The Silence of E. Lamb/@comment-25189590-20140719042105
I still think paige is big A she told the police ali was alive and ali called her pigskin she has a rich dad and the means to employ people and she tried to kill emily....does anyone remember how she escaped from the cabin when nate "tied her up" she pretended to be so scared after that just.to get emily back and she flipped out and lied about seeing nate and Emily kiss throws the food away she is super mad most episodes with reason at first all the girls thought she was a but it changed when she got attacked on the train spencer is super smaet and was so sure paige was a but then she was able to throw them off her scent did we forget she tried to drown emily and is super strong and competitive in one epi paige and emily go running and emily has trouble keeping up paige is a show off and bi polar....she shows up only when she is dating emily or if anyone get close to emily also making me believe. It was her A blows up a house right after ali and emily hold hands for shadowing them gettimg back together hanna even says are they together weird caleb erza toby were sll there that night only ex lover not there was paige .mona put a rat in her locker because she told Emily about the a team why do that maybe to get back on emilys good side mona said when she asked her to join do you think ali will let you get together with emily when she gets back ali is playing emily she is her attack dog killer she knows emily will pretect her and proves it by watching her sleep to make she made it through the night .someone was watching ali even during the nat club videos who and that was during the time ali had been fighting her and stole the love note to protect herself from paige.what about the weird meeting with paige and ali and emily 3 way love triangle much the start of a was righr after the mess with the secret closeted lesbian got cornered. Even the music is creepy when paige shows up like when creeps up when emily finally checks out mata website she is always popping up .and I don't care how jealous a girlfriend is when Jenna said be careful who you get close to she rushes off when she realized emily was with paige.last but not least grunwald said one of you has been touched by the one ali fears the most hmmm paige is the only female lover who has touched any of the girls and we now Big A is a girl not a old woman a teen with an taste for revenge I wonder if the note she sent to the cops matches a handwriting ....paige is socreepy and icthink the writer's are tryong really hard to cast doubt about her. ...it's my theory give me a good reason to think other wise someone please